


Truly Dark

by AvengTris



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha needs help, but the Avengers can't do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Dark

"Alright, let's get this over with," Natasha said, closing her bedroom door and crossing her arms over her chest.

Sitting opposite her was Loki, wearing his leather, civilian Asgardian armor looking way too relaxed sitting on her bed. He smirked as he raked his eyes across her body-she was wearing her standard SHIELD uniform but she always felt like he could see under her clothes-and inclined his head, "Does it make you uncomfortable, my little spider, that you have to resort to this?"

"One; I am not your spider. Two; of course I am uncomfortable but I adapt to survive and right now, unfortunately, you will help me survive," Natasha snapped moving away from the door. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"No need to be testy," Loki taunted softly. He patted the spot on the bed beside him. Natasha stayed standing. "Yes, we are. What I need you to do is drop the good girl act and do what comes naturally."

"And how do you know this hero thing isn't what comes naturally?" Natasha asked, ignoring the chill that rose goosebumps throughout her body.

"Because you wear this like a mask, you've never been a good girl. There's always been a darkness inside you and the reason why you have always embraced this darkness because you like it," Loki stood and closed the space between them until they were breathing the same air. She could feel the slight chill that emanated from his skin. His green eyes burned into hers, "You like the idea of being evil."

Natasha wanted to scratch his eyes out, to snap his neck and to maim him any which way she could. She wanted to say no. But the truth of the matter was, she wasn't good. She wasn't a hero. Slipping into the hero suit felt odd, made her uncomfortable and weary. She had never been like that in Russia. She had never suffered any self doubt. She had known who she was, what she did and she didn't flinch from it.

Her and Loki were way too similar.

"Caught me," Natasha said lowly, allowing her mask of indifference slip, her full lips quirked into a smile. Loki's eyes flickered down before meeting her eyes again. Natasha ignored the heat that flared in her stomach, "What do we do now?"

"Kill the Avengers," Loki replied.

_Oh, so we're starting simple are we?_


End file.
